Hold me closer
by Charles Rinemi
Summary: A hack dusk fan fic... After the chaos gates were distroyed and the mystery of the Twilight bracelet have been solved...


Hold Me Closer

This is a fic which pairs 2 characters, Shugo X Hotaru, Rena X Shugo. BTW, I'm a Magi fan… and… this story sort of comes after the incident about the twilight bracelet if ever they got deleted. Disclaimer: I do not own dot hack…

"I'm Kunasaki, Shugo, 15 years old. Nice to meet you all." Shugo bowed. He dropped his bag down on the floor near his desk and sat down. 'It never was the same without you… Rena' Shugo sighed and threw back his arms as he stared outside the classroom window.

flashback

A girl was running around the school grounds. She was playing with a boy about her age. They were playing tag. Suddenly the boy tripped over the ground and fell face down. He started to cry. The girl looked at her worriedly. "Oni-chan, boys aren't supposed to cry like that." The boy smiled and tagged her. "Hahaha. Tag! You're it! I gotcha!" The girl pouted. "Oni-chan! You're not fair! Stupid…"

End of Flashback

"Stupid…" Shugo sighed. 'Rena…' A strong male voice cleared his mind off that daze. "Mr. Kunasaki, I suppose you still don't understand the words pay attention. Very well then, see me after class." The teacher went forward. "Shishishi!" 'That laugh…' A weird blond haired boy was laughing. Shugo stared at him. "Komiyama! Put a sock in it!" "I can't believe the beautiful Rena-chan is your sister…The ungraceful and inelegant Shugo… Shishishi!" "Grrrr… I'll get you for this…" The bell rang. Everybody left except for Shugo and the teacher. Shugo went near the teacher. "Uh, sir, sorry about a while ago. You see… the thing is…" "Shugo, I know it's difficult to act normal although in reality you're not yourself. I've heard about your parents and I sympathize with you but please, don't make it a reason for you not to pay attention." Shugo nodded. "Yes sir." Shugo left the room.

At his apartment, the 15 year old boy was all alone. His father still hasn't come back from that business trip 2 months ago. Shugo sighed. It was like this for the past 5 months since her sister, Rena and his mother moved away. It became very lonely. Shugo munched on a few leftovers from last nights dinner and sat down in front of the computer.

'This game… The World… It's the only place where I can see her… be with her… hold her… but I guess… since we lost our legendary characters, Kite and Black Rose, we barely played the game anymore… who would? We were in fear of the twilight and never wanted to be in such a predicament. I've nearly lost her two times and I didn't want to lose her again… but I want to see her very much… that's why we made an original character… but there was nothing special here… no… there were no more encounters with Aura and no more bracelet. Sigh… a year sure flies by quickly… too quickly I'm afraid… ' Shugo put on the head gear needed for playing the game. He typed in the username and password and logged on.

'The world seemed the same. There were those people who still try hard to have their own parties, there are those whose strength was almost legendary, but the one thing strange was that CC corp. became hidden, more like silent. The events were now hosted by a different company which was operated by a former CC corp. member. I think her name was Magi.' Shugo stopped by the bridge and looked at his reflection in the water. He didn't resemble anything like Kite. His hair color was brown, he was also a double blader and he lost that dumb orange hat. Suddenly a girl went near him. "Uhm… Are you Shugo?" Shugo looked at her. It was a blond haired girl with curls. She had a sweet smile and was holding in her hand a poochiguise or whatever that pig like animal's name is. He smiled at her. "Hi, Hotaru. Long time no see." "Heehee. Uhm… Shugo-sama, what happened to Rena?" Shugo looked at the water. "I haven't heard from her. That time when I visited the hospital… mother didn't want me to see her. It was unfair… The reason was because I'd only make things worse…" "What? But I thought Rena loves you?" "What are you saying? She loves me?" Hotaru blushed. "Ooops… it was supposed to be a secret." "You mean to say she loved me more than a brother?" Shugo became silent. "She never told you, did she?" "She did… actually…. I've felt the same way for her… I taught what we felt was a joke but now…" "What really happened?" "Well… Our mom found out about our relationship… and we were scolded very much to the point that they decided that it was best if we lived separately." "You were in a relationship? But isn't that…?" "Wrong? Well… people call it incest but… I can't really love anyone except from her…" "So… that means… you can't love me?" Shugo looked at Hotaru which was already crying. "I tried to show you how much I liked you ever since… you made me fall in love with you… that time at the flaming purgatory and also at the Star Vega Festival… You were always there…" "Hotaru-chan… I didn't know you feel this way…" Hotaru ran away covering her crying face. Shugo sighed. "She loved me? But… I do love her… I love them both… maybe I should apologize and tell her the truth… Yes! I will!" Everybody stopped and stared at Shugo. Shugo laughed. Everybody resumed what they were doing.

Shugo went inside the pub. He looked around. It was broad daylight so no drunkards were there. Only the crying Hotaru was inside. "Uh… Hotaru-chan…" Shugo placed his hand on her head. "Just leave me alone! You don't care about what I feel!" Shugo looked down. "Actually… I do care… that's the reason why I'm here…" "You saw me in the real world… you saw how ugly I am… For Pete's sake! I look like a total nerd." Shugo laughed. "Hey, I find girls in glasses pretty attractive. Besides, you're not ugly… to tell you actually… I had a crush on you way before I even played in the world… who would've thought that one of the hardest catch in class was also a player in the world." Hotaru looked at Shugo. "You're just saying that… you don't feel that way…" "Hotaru-chan… I-I… I really love you." "W-what? But I thought…" Shugo sat down beside her. "You see… Rena and I have talked about it… we knew that we couldn't love each other more than a brother or a sister… it didn't feel right… it's kinda like forbidden in our society… and I heard that she has a boyfriend now…" "Really? Who?" Shugo became silent. He sighed. "His name is Jiro Hitome." Hotaru looked at Shugo. "I'm sorry to hear that… you know, the two of you could've made a cute couple." Shugo smiled at Hotaru. "That's not important anymore, right? You're the one who's important to me… I don't want to see you cry any longer." "Shugo…" Hotaru hugged Shugo. Shugo blushed to a bright red. Everyone started to stare at the two of them again. "Eh, Hotaru-chan… I think we should do this some place else." Hotaru blushed then looked at Shugo. "Ok…" They left the pub.

"Hotaru…I've been thinking about it lately…" "Yes?" "Well… I know that we love each other…. Right?" Hotaru nodded her head. "And so… what if we take our relationship to the next level?" "You mean… more than friends?" "Yeah…" "I'd love to… but this means… we have to take this responsibility even in the real world." "Yeah." "I'm not quite sure…but… well… If that's what you want…" "You don't have to…" Shugo was cut off. Hotaru kissed him on the lips. She smiled at her. "I love you… please come to my house…" "Why?" "My mom wants to meet you." "Oh… ok." "After that we can… Uhm…" "Go on a date? Sure. I'd love that." "You know Shugo-sama… you made me the happiest person in the world." Shugo laughed. "Well… I got to log off. Father's coming home today. Well… See you… sweetie." "Ok…darling…" The two of them blushed and gave a quick kiss then Shugo logged out.

Shugo placed the headset down. He held his lips. "My first true kiss… Wow… I'm Hotaru Miwasaki's boyfriend…" Shugo sighed. "Darn… Rena… I'm sorry about this… I promised that I'd be married to you… but I guess… it never could be like that…"

Flashback

"Oni-chan! Where are you?" A girl was running all around the park. "Oni-chan… Why did you run away again…?" Rena kept on looking around but there was really no sign of Shugo anywhere. "She started to cry and sat down under the lamp post.

"Rena! Rena!" Shugo was running along the river bank near the park. "Darn it! I shouldn't have taken off like that…" Shugo entered the park. "Where in the world could she be...? Rena!" Rena heard this. "Oni-chan!" She got up and ran towards his brother. She hugged him. "I thought you were going to run away… I was so sad…" "I knew you wouldn't want me to go away… I don't want to see my Rena to be sad... because I love you…" "… I went out to find you because I couldn't live without you… I don't want to lose you… because I love you too…" They hugged under the moon light. "Let's go home." "Ok…"

Rena and Shugo were grounded for running away. They couldn't leave their room the whole week. But the good thing there was that Rena and Shugo had the same room. Every night, Rena cuddled up beside Shugo and kept on talking with him. One night, however, Rena asked a different question.

"Shugo…Do you love me?" "Of course, Rena." "Then promise me… that you'd marry me." "Ok… I will." "Uhm… Shugo…?" "Yes?" "Kiss me." "What!" "Just do it… kiss me…?" Shugo kissed Rena on the cheeks. "There. You happy now!" "Ok…but I wished you kissed me on the lips." "What!" "No… nothing…Heeheehee."

Apparently, their parents found out about their relationship and decided it's for the best for them to split up.

end of flashback

Hotaru was one of the richest girls in this district. Her house had a very large gate. Shugo went near the gate. A voice was heard saying "Shugo, we have been expecting your arrival. Please, do come in." Shugo went in. A maid greeted him and told him to kindly wait at the living room. Hotaru entered the room. She had a long brown hair down to her waist. She wore a pair of glasses and was in a really cute gown. "Hi, Shugo. My mother would be here soon." "Wow… You look very cute in that outfit…" "You're just saying that… I look like a nerd trying hard to impress a guy…" "No really, sweetie. I love you the way you are." "Heehee. You're sweet." She kissed Shugo on the cheeks. A voice suddenly was heard. "So, young man… You're this fine lady's Boyfriend." Shugo looked around. A woman in a business suit was smiling at them. Hotaru went towards her and hugged her. "Mom, meet Shugo… my boyfriend." "He seems nice. I kinda like him for you." Shugo blushed. "Oh how cute. He's shy. Heeheehee." "Mom! We've talked about this before…" "Alright, alright. I was just kidding. Hehehe. You kids have a nice time together." Hotaru's mom left.

For a long time, the two of them were silent. They just glanced at each other from time to time. Hotaru couldn't take it any longer. She broke the silence. "Uhm… So… Where do you want to go?" Shugo thought for a while. "Uhm… we could go to the movies… Uhm… or we could also go to an arcade…" "How about the park?" "Alright. The park it is then… Let me just get dressed and we can leave." "Ok. I'll be here, waiting." Hotaru went up the huge and extravagant staircase into her room. Shugo was lost in his thoughts. 'Hotaru's not that bad. She's actually far more beautiful than my sister… and nicer… not to mention that she's way polite than my sister. I think this relationship could work out…' Hotaru came down. She was wearing a skirt which resembled the school uniform of Rena. "Wow… You're beautiful…" Hotaru blushed. "So… Uhm… shall we?" Shugo nodded his head and got off the couch. They left the house.

At the park, Shugo went near the river banks and sat down on the grassy area. Hotaru sat down beside him. Shugo smiled. "You know, I used to hide here whenever my parents would fight. I usually cry here all alone… when ever I have problems, this is my hiding place... my crying place…" "Did Rena know about this?" "No. You're the only one who knows…" "But… why me?" "Because… I think… our relationship will work out… I loved Rena but I guess we could never exceed the border set up by fate." "You think so?" "Hmm?" "Our relationship… do you believe it will last a lifetime?" Shugo looked at Hotaru and held her face. "Do you want to get married?" Hotaru blushed. "But it's too early… we just became like this and… I guess it's too fast for me… and uhm…" Shugo laughed. "I was just joking. Come on… If I really loved you, I'll wait for the right time right? Don't take that joke too seriously." Hotaru smiled. "Alright smarty pants. You win this round." "So… will we let others know about our status?" "Well… what's there to hide? They'd just be jealous. Besides, Mirielle would spread any rumor she gets her hands on." Shugo frowned. "Shall we tell Rena?" Hotaru looked at Shugo. "It's really up to you. Do you want her to know?" "Yes…" "Then it's settled. Call her to meet us at the town square in the World." "We'll tell her now?" "The sooner the better." "Ok…"

"Rena…" "Jiro…" Rena closed her eyes and was about to kiss Jiro. Suddenly her phone rang. "Uhm… I'm so sorry… Jiro, of all the time my stupid brother would call… sorry about that." "I understand. Don't worry." Rena answered her phone. "What do you want from me!" "Sis… I have to talk to you…" "Enough, ok… you've ruined my life ever since I knew you so please do me a favor and get lost." "Rena… I know we have our differences but please… meet me at the town square." "You mean that crap of a game?" "Please… It's important." "Hmph!" Rena hung down her phone. Jiro placed his hand on Rena's head. "Give your brother a chance. It's not like he's your ex right? Besides, I don't want to see you like this…" "Why couldn't he be as nice as you?" "Well… I'll just meet you in the World. Bye Rena." "Bye…" Rena walked towards her house.

"Hotaru… She was angry at me." "What did you say?" "Well… I just told her that I had something important to tell her but she blew off and went berserk blaming me for being the one who ruined her life." "Oh… I know you very well… you'd never do that kind of stuff…" "Why did everything change? We solved the mystery of the World together as Kite and Black Rose… what happened?" "Don't worry." Hotaru held his hand. "We'll face this together. I'm here to help you carry the burden." "Ok... why does your character in this world so much dissimilar to your appearance in the real world. I never would've thought that it was you." "Well, who would've thought that a kid like you could solve the mystery of this game?" "You're right…" Rena suddenly appeared. "So… what did you want to talk about?" Shugo looked at Rena. "You see, sis, I just wanted to tell you that… I… uh… err…" "Well? Speak up! Stop wasting my time!" Hotaru looked at Shugo. He was looking down on the floor. He closed his fists as he tried not to cry but tears soon started to roll down his cheek. Hotaru tried to defend Shugo. "Please listen to him. You're making him feel much more pain. He's doing his best and you treat him like this…" "So, who are you to him, Hotaru? His girlfriend?" Shugo looked at Rena. "Well… She is." Rena looked back in shock. "What! You mean… You're in love with Hotaru Miwasaki! The class nerd?" Hotaru looked at her. "So, you knew who I really was…" "So, that's it? You just wanted to show your new whore?" "Rena… I… just wanted to tell you that it's about time I let you go…" "Finally, you get it." Shugo turned back. "Let's go, Hotaru…" "Ok…" Shugo looked back. Jiro was there and Rena hugged him. Shugo suddenly ran towards a gate. Hotaru ran after him.

Shugo logged out. He placed the head gear on the computer table. Tears were flowing from his eyes. "Why am I crying? I don't understand…"

A knock on the door was heard. Shugo wiped his tears. "W-who is it?" "It's me… Hotaru…" Shugo opened the door. "I'm so sorry… I wasn't able to help…" "She shouldn't have insulted you like that…" "It's alright… I'm used to people looking down on me." She hugged Shugo. "You were the first person who liked me for who I am… Shugo… I love you…" "I… love you too… Hotaru… thanks for making me feel better…

"Jiro! Look out!" Rena attacked the Yorai General. Jiro cast a Vak Don spell. It was of no effect. "Damn! This cannot happen…" "Jiro, we're short of healing potions. My Skill power is almost drained." Rena used the sword skill, Calamity cut. It was slightly damaged. Rena was suddenly countered by the Yorai General. She was sent flying away. The Yorai General followed her and stood right in front of her. It prepared to attack. "Damn… I'm about to die… Jiro, help me…" Jiro didn't respond. He suddenly fell to the ground. Jiro was dead. "Jiro, help me… Help me!" The Yorai General roared angrily. "Help me… help me… Jiro, help me… Oni-chan!" The Yorai General slashed it's sword at Rena. Rena closed her eyes. The sound of a sword hitting the ground was heard. Rena opened her eyes. "Am I dead?" Shugo was standing there in front of Rena, blocking the sword of the Yorai General with his Dual Blade. Hotaru healed Rena. Rena looked at Shugo. "Oni-chan… You came…" Shugo started fighting the Yorai General. "I will protect my cute sister! Don't you dare try to kill her!" Shugo used his special move Hyper Raibei.The monster got defeated. Shugo smiled at his sister. "Sorry I was late… I knew that good for nothing wave master couldn't protect you." Hotaru gave Shugo a kiss on the cheek. "Shugo-san, you're amazing!" Rena frowned. "You don't hate me for what I did? I know I hurt you badly... but still… you protected me… why?" Shugo smiled. "That's easy. Whenever we're apart, I just remember your smile… I forget every pain that way… I guess… the vision of your smile is what held me closer to you." Rena started to cry. "Oni-chan… Gome… I'm soo sorry… hontoni…." Shugo smiled. "I want to see you smile again…" Rena smiled at him. "That's better." Rena hugged him. Hotaru just smiled. She knew that no matter what happens Shugo will still love Rena… but his love for Hotaru is much greater with the promise that it'll last a lifetime.

-Fin-


End file.
